notre nouveau monde
by moonkawaii
Summary: 2 jeunes filles bien de chez nous prennent le train, elles ne se doutent pas de leur destination pour le moins surprenante. c'est ma première fic sérieuse, le résumé n'est donc pas super. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint seiya ne m'appartient pas pour mon plus grand malheur, mais l'histoire, si

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint seiya ne m'appartient pas pour mon plus grand malheur, mais l'histoire, si !

Rating K, il y aura plusieurs couples.

On dit souvent que les histoires, du moins les histoires ''féeriques '' commencent par " il était une fois ". On va donc commencer ainsi, cette histoire n'est elle pas féerique ?

DANS NOTRE MONDE : CELUI DE LA DIVINITE ROMAINE

Il était une fois deux jeunes filles, quoi de plus banal me direz-vous ? Une blonde qui s'appelait Lucille. Une métisse qui s'appelait Kalia. Lucille vivait à Paris, Kalia en Bretagne, rien de très intéressant, chacune à sa vie ses amis sa famille. Cependant ces deux filles que rien ne prédisposait a se rencontrer avait une passion commune qui s'appelle St Seiya. Pleins de gens ont des passions communes, il ne se connaissent pas pour autant! Mais Lucille aimait écrire des histoires sur ce mangas et Kalia aimait lire ses histoires. Un jour, Kalia a découvert qui se cachait derrière ses histoires fétiches et elle chercha par tous les moyens de connaître cet auteur qui n'était autre que Lucille. Ainsi commença leur amitié longue distance. Un jour, elles voulurent se rencontrer malheureusement, leurs parents les trouvaient trop jeunes, Kalia n'avait que 15 ans et Lucille 16 ans. Cependant, ils avaient des connaissances communes et grâce à plusieurs facteurs, les deux amies purent se rencontrer. Notre histoire commence à l'arrivée de Kalia, petite provinciale, dans la capitale, où vivait Lucille.

DANS LE MONDE DE ST SEIYA : CELUI DE LA DIVINITE GRECQUE

Il était une fois la terre, protégé par Athéna, à l'insu des mortels. Ce monde est souvent en guerre: en effet les dieux envient le royaume de la déesse la plus sage du panthéon. Les dernières guerres en date furent les plus meurtrières: la totalité des guerriers, peu importe leur ordre, ont péri durant ces guerres dont la terre était l'enjeu. Cependant ces guerres on entraîner la résurrection d'une divinité bienfaitrice, la déesse de la vie, mère de Gaïa : Salia. Salia, la mère de toute vie décida de reprendre le pouvoir suprême afin d'empêcher tous nouveaux débordement, chacun repris ses fonctions. Salia redonna vie a tout les guerrier tués au combat, sans distinction. Les dieux firent enfin la paix et le monde connu enfin la félicité. C'est au sanctuaire d'Athéna que tout va arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint seiya ne m'appartient pas pour mon plus grand malheur, mais l'histoire, si

Rating K, il y aura plusieurs couples.

DANS LE MONDE DE LA DIVINITE ROMAINE

Un train arrive dans la gare de Paris, quelques secondes après son immobilité complète, les passagers descendent . Parmi ces passagers on ne peut plus banaux, une jeune fille surexcitée récupèrent ses bagages et cherche son amie qui doit venir la cherche, cette jeune fille: c'est Kalia ! Inutile de dire qui elle cherche et trouve rapidement du regard:

"LUCILEUH" crie-t-elle joyeusement

"LIA!! T'as fait bon voyage ?? "

Quelques minutes et papotage plus tard les voila devant un bon thé chaud préparé par la mère de Lucille. Ses petites sœurs regardent la nouvelles avec plus ou moins de timidité. Nos deux héroïnes vadrouillèrent en ville les jours suivants. Lucille faisait découvrir les merveilles de la capitale à son amie. Plus le temps passait plus elles s'appréciaient. Une semaine après l'arrivée de la métisse, elles retournèrent à la gare. Cette fois c'était à Lucille de visiter la Bretagne. Une fois installées dans le train, Lucille avisa Kalia:

"Eh! Regarde, on dirait tête d'ananas dans Naruto!! "

"Où ça? Trop fort!! Dommage sa copine ne ressemble ni a Ino, ni a Temari, manque plus que le ..."

"galèèèèère" dit le jeune homme en faisant tomber son sac sur son pied

En l'entendant elles explosèrent de rire.

"En effet y manquait ça mais plus maintenant" dit la blonde

Le train était a mi chemin quand une secousse l'immobilisa, puis d'autres secousses le ... secouèrent. Alarmés les passagers cherchèrent à sortir. La compagnie du train organisa la sortie en rassurant les voyageurs. Seulement certains passagers avaient perdus connaissance lors des premières secousses, on du alors les évacuer en les portant. Lorsqu'il ne restait que de jeunes filles, bien connues de nous, a évacuer, il y eu un affreux craquement: une crevasse!! Et le wagon de nos deux filles adorées tomba dans l'une de ces crevasses, sous les yeux horrifiés des autres passagers. Ils ne surent jamais ce que devinrent les deux jeunes filles.


End file.
